The present invention generally provides a sequential method for producing and/or casting a film, television, play or other form of entertainment. More specifically, a lottery (or raffle) based system is implemented so that the winning person obtains rights to be a subject in a play, television show, film or other form of entertainment. The winning person may actually act in the project or the winning person may elect to have an actor play him or her in the project. Alternatively, the winning person may receive a prize such as, for example, a cash prize. Audience members who obtain tickets to showings of the project are themselves given a lottery ticket to obtain the rights to be a subject in a subsequent play, television show or film. Further, the winning audience member may also obtain a prize, such as cash, for winning the lottery. The process repeats itself so that a subject of each new project is taken from the audience of the previous project. The cycle may continue for a set amount of time, a set amount of cycles or future audiences no longer support the running project. It should be noted that the audience member need not be present to win in some embodiments of the method.
The entertainment industry is one of the most competitive industries in the country. Millions of hopeful actors fearlessly audition on a daily basis to become the next big television or film star. Those auditions are held by thousands of independent producers and studio executives who are themselves fearlessly fighting to win an audience for their next project.
In order to win the audience the producers must offer a unique product. Although largely saturated at this time, reality based entertainment is one of the biggest audience magnets. Reality television programs such as American Idol, Survivor and Big Brother are just a few examples of the highly successful reality programming boom. Typically, contestants on these programs undergo an “audition” process to narrow the field of possible contestants to a manageable few. The audition process often includes live and/or video tape auditions. Many of these projects also include an at home audience voting segment whereby the audience chooses a winner based on talent, personality or other factors.
The gambling industry is one of the largest growing industries in the country next to the entertainment industry. In fact the two are often combined. Las Vegas is ever expanding and riverboats are growing steadily in number. As of yet there exists no known lottery system wherein the winner has the opportunity to star in (or be the subject of) a film, play, television show or other form of entertainment.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved lottery based system wherein an admission ticket also acts as a lottery ticket. Further, no known lottery based casting system exists wherein the winner has the opportunity to star in (or be the subject of) a film, play, television show or other form of entertainment.